Past, Present and Future
by FourTrisShip
Summary: Alternate ending to the Divergent Trilogy. I was not satisfied with the ending, so I wrote this instead! Tris and Tobias recover from the genetic war and start to rebuild their new life together. End to Allegiant Fourtris fluff and stuff. I know a lot of people have already done stuff like this but I'm trying to make mine original! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place near the end of Allegiant, when Tris enters the serum control room and finds David in his wheelchair there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and blah**

**Chapter 1-**

"I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you here."

I feel a mix of emotions: anger, fear, frustration, desperation. But I've made it this far and I'm not going to give up so easily. "David, you don't understand. I'll explain later but we have to get out of here. Now!"

David chuckles. "Nice try. But I'm not going anywhere, Tris. You have no proof. Speak now, here, if you can explain at all." Suddenly, I am awake, adrenaline coursing through me. Either I can lie and have a small chance at living, if he believes me, or I could run for the black box now and maybe get shot, and very possibly die. Neither of my options seem particularly appealing. David stares at me, questioning. He wants to believe me. I can see it in his eyes. He wants me on his side. I take a deep breath to calm my unsteady and heavy breathing. I can barely think straight, the death serum has definitely slowed down my brain process.

"I'm not with the GDs. The only reason I've been with them is because they've been blackmailing me with Caleb. You are right, David, they really are damaged." I try to throw as much hate as I can into the word damaged. My face burns, because I know that he is the damaged one. David nods. I continue: "But Caleb is still my brother, and I couldn't let them hurt him. I'm sorry." I pause because I am making things up on the spot and neet time to stall. My story is not really making much sense, but it's all I have. "They sent me here on a suicide mission to steal the serum. They gave me six minutes to take it and get out. Then they are setting off a bomb, regardless if I'm out or not. It's already been four minutes." I look down at my watch. "We need to leave now. Hold me hostage, whatever you want, to confirm what I just told you, but please, AFTER we get out. Otherwise, we'll both be dead."

David's facial expression hasn't changed a bit but I feel his mood shifting, no longer accusatory, but still not convinced. I decide to play my last card. I give him a pleading look and say "Please David. For my mother. For Nathalie."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review or something... I already have the next chapter, and I'll post it soon! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two everyone! Hope you guys are liking it so far! This is my first fanfic, so any advice or comments would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, creds to Veronica Roth. **

**Chapter 2-**

Tris POV

I can tell what David is thinking. He doesn't know whether or not to trust me. If he doesn't make a decision soon, he'll figure out that the time is almost up and there is no bomb. He'll call out my bluff. I glance down at my watch for effect, and realise that I have forty seconds to convince him. If I don't he'll know I'm a liar, and he'll shoot me. And I will be dead for sure. I am about to say a silent prayer for Tobias and Christina and Uriah and Caleb, when my thoughts are interrupted by David.

"Twenty seconds left, better wheel me out of here!" A tear rolls down my cheek a tear of relief. I grab the back of his chair and yank open the heavy, bulletproof glass door. Right now, he can't see me since I'm behind him. The death serum seems to have worn off considerably, thank goodness, and I remember that I still have a mission. I decide to take a risk. I shove his chair out the door and run back into the room. I find the box and hesitate, my fingers hovering above the keypad. What was the combination? I hear Caleb's voice: 'I don't have any trouble memorizing long number sequences.' 080712. Green button now. But I don't see a green button, I only feel red-hot pain as a bullet hits me in the back below my right shoulder. I cry out and turn around. Everything seems to turn to slow motion. The door is swinging shut, knocking David over, and I catch a glimpse of his face. It is a look I'll never forget. His face is twisted in anger, rage, fury. But what strikes me the hardest is the look of betrayal in his eyes. I have betrayed him.

I blink for a moment, and his face is still imprinted in the back of my eyelids. Green button. Green button. It's no longer the pain I see but when I look down my dark grey top is getting darker and darker. Blood. Green button. I am falling forwards losing consciousness. But not before hitting the green button. My palm slams into it, and I hear a hissing sound. It must be the hissing of the memory serum being released into the air. I lie on the ground on my back. The warm, viscous, crimson liquid soaking my back. Then I black out.

**A/N: I know my last two chapters have been a bit short, but I'm planning on my next one being longer. Or do you prefer shorter chapters? Give me your opinion in the review! Also, do you want Uriah to live? Or should they still unplug him? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know that in Allegiant, Tobias finds out that Tris is dead right after he convinces Evelyn to make a peace treaty. That all happens, but I'm skipping the part where Tris is dead. (duh) Tobias is back outside the fence, and Tris is in the hospital recovering but conscious. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well yeah if I owned the Divergent Trilogy people wouldn't be crying every day because of the ending... **

**Chapter 3- **

Tobias POV

My alarm clock goes off, loud beeping and all. I hit snooze, but don't fall back asleep. Every morning, I wake up extra early so I can be with Tris when she wakes up. It's 6:02 am. She usually wakes up at around 7:30. Reluctantly, I get out of bed, strip down and stand in the shower. The water is freezing, giving me a shock, then burning, then a good temperature, and I'm awake. Get out, brush teeth, shave, get dressed, and then I grab my keys and head out for breakfast. I'm not that hungry, so I grab a couple blueberry muffins. One for me and the other for Tris. Most of the people here wake up later, unlike in Dauntless, so the only people here right now are Zeke and Christina. They're sitting and talking quietly. I go over and say hi, but don't talk long because I want to see Tris. When Zeke says he's going to visit Uriah later today, I feel a rush of guilt. I'm the reason Uriah's in a coma. I'm the reason Tris might be losing one of her best friends. And it's my fault Zeke won't look me straight in the eye. He said he forgave me, but asked me to give him some time. I don't blame him...

When I get to the hospital area, Tris is still asleep. She sleeps on her side, her hair all over the place. I reach forward and brush a strand from her face. She shifts, and wakes up.

"Hey, sorry for waking you," I say. Tris takes hold of my hand and kisses it.

"The best way to wake up is looking at your face, so I really don't mind." The nurse walks in carrying a breakfast tray. She sets it down and leaves us to talk.

"Scrambled eggs," Tris says, grimacing. The food here isn't good at all. The eggs look disgusting.

"That," I say, "is why I brought you this!" I brandish the muffin.

"Thanks, but really, no chocolate chips?"

"The doctors say that you aren't supposed to have any sweets yet."

"They _also_ say no smuggling outside food," she retorts.

"Exactly, so you have no room to be picky!" I smile smugly because I won this one and she knows it. She gives up and grabs the muffin, sniffs it, and then practically inhales it. We talk a bit, and I ask her about her shoulder. It's recovering quickly thanks to the advanced technology, but she still needs to stay for another day and a half, so the day after tomorrow in the afternoon.

Things around here haven't been completely resolved. The people are just like Peter; utterly brainwashed. They are being retaught everything as we planned. David is just another one of them. I saw him once on the campus, and I had to resist the urge to wrap my hands around his neck. I needed to remember that that isn't the same person who shot my girlfriend. Anyways, the GP people are being taught that the world had just suffered from a huge war, and they are recovering. True stuff, but excluding the cause of the war. They weren't told about the whole genes thing. Anyways, they're being told that everybody here was now on a team, with the mission of rebuilding a safer life for everybody. The Bureau is very rich because they basically ruled America, so a lot of their money if being given to the people on the fringe. They are beginning to build houses and apartments for them to live in. It's not much right now, but at least it's better than their living conditions before.

I update Tris on all of this while she eats some fruit that the nurse brought in. I stop talking and look at her. Her short, blonde, warrior hair is messy but still soft to the touch. Her eyes are a swirly blue and grey, usually piercing but soft right now. She seems so vulnerable right now, when I look at her slim, skinny figure and pale skin, and the soft eyes.

"What?" Tris asks me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I smile naughtily. "Like out of the hospital?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replies. I get up and go to fetch a nurse or doctor who can assess her. "Oh and Tobias?" she says. I turn back to look at her from the doorframe. "I love you. "

"I think I do too... I mean love you, not myself!" Tris chuckles and shoos me away.

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before, I had a summative test that I needed to study for. But it's over now, so yay, update! So I hope you guys liked it. It's a bit hard to go on with plot from here, but I'll try my best! I will do fluff, but I know there are so many other stories out there that are similar if I do that! Either way, I want to, so I will :P **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo another update! Read and please please PLEASE review! Any advice or comment is really appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot a disclaimer. I'm pretty sure you know what I own (and what I don't).**

**Chapter 4-**

Tris POV

When I wake up, Tobias isn't here, which is unusual. But I hear him outside of my room. Yesterday, he convinced the doctor that fresh air would be good for me and I would heal faster if I resumed my life out of the hospital. But they're arguing about something, and I'm not sure about what. I only hear a few words here and there: ...out...care...Dauntless...see him...please...in a few days! Tobias stops speaking, and I assume that whatever he was granted whatever he wanted. Suddenly, my door bursts open, and Tobias walks in, smiling and holding a piece of Dauntless cake.

"Morning Tris!" he grins at me.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" I ask, although, I already know. Tobias unfolds a wheelchair. "Awe, come on, I can walk! I was shot in the shoulder, not the foot!"

"Just for today, while you're still recovering. Besides, there are ramps everywhere in the Bureau, if you don't want to, I'll take a turn in it!"

I get into the chair and he wheels me out. Apparently we're going back to his temporary apartment so I can change out of the hospital gown, which is rather see through. Luckily, I noticed before and asked Tobias to bring me a sweatshirt. It's one of his, and hangs looks on my small frame. While I was out, Christina raided the Bureau's clothing stock and made me a small closet. I have no idea what's in it, and I'm not sure I'll be happy with what I find. Christina's taste in clothing was always rather, erm, revealing. Tobias leaves the room and gives me some privacy to change. I open the drawer slowly. After going through the whole thing, I pull out what I think is best suited for me, given that I don't look good in the first place, since I was just let out of a hospital after being shot. I pick on a tight pair of black jeans, with a tight and cropped grey t-shirt. I check the next drawer and find that Christina also provided me with toiletries and makeup. I go into the bathroom and quickly shower. Then, I change, brush my teeth, wipe my face, and lightly apply eyeliner. I brush out my hair but leave it down. I feel fresher and better already.

I go to find Tobias. He is waiting in the kitchen. When he sees me, his eyes take in my tight pants, small top, and finally meet my eyes. He blushes, but then recovers and guides me outside. We ditch the wheelchair because I'm feeling good enough. And it's true, I feel good, physically anyways. But there's something lurking at the back of my mind, and I know I can't avoid it, no matter what. Uriah. I miss his laugh, his stupid jokes, and even him yelling "Pansycake!" everytime somebody did something 'un-Dauntless' as he put it. I haven't heard about Uri, but the last thing I knew was that he's still in a coma, without brain waves, lying unconscious. Tobias senses that I just sunk a bit, and he turns to me.

"So Tris. I know what you're thinking. And I'm sorry. I will regret forever what I did. I made a huge mistake. I'm not just sorry because you might lose one of your best friends, but I'm also incredibly angry with myself. I made a promise to Zeke. I promised him that I would protect his younger brother. I promised _my best friend_ that I would protect his brother. Yet, I'm an idiot, and I end up knocking him into a coma."

"That wasn't your fault," I say, but the truth is that I blamed him first. I forgave him, because I knew that he couldn't have predicted that Uriah was going to stand right by the wall that blew up. Tobias looks at me, and his blue eyes portray everything he hasn't said. Tobias was never one for mushy feelings or anything, but I understand what he is going through. When I look at him, I see his pain.

"Can we go see him?" I ask. Tobias nods and we change directions.

Uriah is lying in the hospital bed. He looks like he could be sleeping, except connected to a bunch of wires and IVs feeding liquids into him. He even looks healthy. The doctor says that he might be able to hear us. I look at Tobias and he gets the message. I am alone with Uri.

"Um, hey Uriah," I start shakily. "So yeah, if you can hear me right now, you're probably laughing in your head since I sound ridiculous talking to you. It's weird, I mean, you're not even responding, so um, yea. Uri, I'm better now. After I was shot, I was out for a day, and I didn't want to come back. I know a lot has happened to us. Lynn and Marlene, I mean, and I've lost Will and my parents. It might seem like there's nothing left. But don't forget the things that are worth living for. You still have your family, Zeke and your mom, and Christina, and me and Four. We're all here for you. We're all waiting for you. And Dauntless cake. The doctors, they're just scientists. They say that you won't wake up, because they haven't been getting any brain waves from you. But I know you, and you can't give up like this. Uriah, I know you can hear me. I can feel it. And I know it's hard, but try. Don't be selfish. You were never Abnegation, but don't do this to me. I'll be more broken than I already am. Please, Uri, try. Just give me hope. You brightened everybody's day up. No, you do, and you will brighten everybody's day up, today, and tomorrow, and you will for years. I know you can. Please." I start crying. "Please. We need you. I need you."

Then, I might be imagining it, but I think I feel his hand move. I didn't even remember taking his hand. I continue, just in case I was wrong. "Remember when we were initiates, and after capture the flag you took me to the zipline? I had so much fun. That was the first time I felt like I fit in somewhere. You're the one who made me feel that way. Uriah, I love you. You're my brother. Please wake up. Stop keeping us waiting for you, you stupid attention-seeking pansycake."

This time it's definite. I feel him squeeze my hand.

**A/N: So? How was it? Review! Uriah lovers, he's coming back! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! In the meantime, review! Coming up: Caleb and Tobias! Do you guys want them to become friends or keep it bitter? Also, you'll find out what Tobias was talking about with the nurse!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier... Distracted and busy and stuff. Hope you like it! I'm leaning towards Tris's POVs because I find it easier to write in her eyes. Comment if you want more Four POV! Also do you prefer if I call him Tobias or Four because I know that some people hate the name Tobias. Anyways, thanks so much for getting me over 1 000 views! BUT, right now I only have three reviews, maybe that should change!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks Veronica Roth for ripping my heart out and messing with my brain at the end of Allegiant. I will never be the same. Rights and creds to you. **

**Chapter 5-**

Tris POV

Uriah's machine starts beeping. A whirring sound comes on. The heart monitor quickens. Two nurses and a doctor burst into the room. They nurses immediately begin running tests of sorts on Uri with more wires and tubes and stuff, but the doctor turns to me. "What happened? Is he conscious? Is he awake? How did it happen? Why did that happen? What were you saying to him? What were you doing? What was he doing?"

I answered all of his questions evenly and quickly, but I felt my heartbeat quicken. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? The doctor was asking me all these questions that I didn't even know the answer to. Tobias enters the room, but the doctor is done speaking with me and asks both of us to leave. I try to stay and watch, but I feel Tobias's warm but firm grip around my upper arm as he pulls me out.

"Four," I say breathlessly as I watch them stick needles into Uriah through the mirror. "Christina and Zeke!" Tobias nods and runs to go get them. Eventually, the three of them are all crowded around the tiny window with me. After about half an hour, the doctor comes out.

"Good news," he says, "Uriah will wake up! Tris, whatever you said to him in there must have given him a jolt because we're now getting constant brainwaves from him. We believe he is trying to wake up, and so he will most likely regain consciousness in the next 48 hours." Christina screams and starts crying and Zeke just hugs her. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. As we're kissing, Christina taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey Tris," she says teasingly. "A kiss is not something you do in public!" she repeats the words I said the first day of Dauntless initiation. We all laugh and go to lunch. We have relatively plain sandwiches for lunch. None of us are complaining though, because we are preparing for Uriah's return. That's when Tobias turns to me with a sneaky smile on his face.

"So Tris," he says, glancing at Christina, who is also smiling. "We were all talking about our plans for the future... and I mean, we don't really fit in here, so I was wondering if you wanted to come back to Dauntless with me and Christina and Zeke, and now Uriah?" The factions were re-instated in Chicago for those who wanted to continue living in that fashion. Tobias continues: "Well as soon as Uriah is awake and well we can leave. That's what I was talking to the doctor about this morning, and I got consent that we could move there as long as we visit a hospital there once a week. Uriah will have to live under close checkups for about a month to make sure that he adjusts fine." Tobias is speaking faster now, anxious that I won't like the idea. Zeke looks at me hopefully, and again Tobias starts speaking. "I've already contacted Dauntless. Eric is gone for good, and we can live in the compound, and I've even gotten us jobs training initiates for next—" I stop his words with a kiss.

"I would love to," I tell him. This is exactly what I need. To get away from the Bureau, where so many things haunt me, like my mother's past and Uriah's accident. It can be our fresh start. Tobias looks relieved, and Christina, squeals, excited. "Tris! Let's get packing! We need to start packing for you! Ohmygosh there's so much stuff to do!" I smile at Tobias as she drags me back to her place. She realizes that there's not much for me to pack, only the couple outfits that she bought for me. Nevertheless, we pack our stuff so we can leave as soon as Uri wakes up.

**A/N: Dauntless here we come! Do you guys like this? And still, what should we do about Caleb? Should he and Four be buddy-buddy or enemies? I promise I won't make this the typical Divergent-remake of initiation with the same lines and everything, I'll try my best to make it original and interesting! As always, please review! The more you review, the more I update! I didn't get any reviews after last chapter, which is why it took me so long to post this one... But anyways... Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter... Do you guys like it so far? I'm not getting that many reviews (but thanks to the few that did, much appreciated!), and if people aren't enjoying the story I might stop it. Any thoughts on that? **

**Disclaimer: Oh right I think we all know that I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 6-**

Tobias POV

Uriah woke up last night. It was about 10:30 when we got a call from Zeke. Apparently he was hanging out at the hospital when Uriah woke up. Christina, Tris and I all rushed to see him. Uriah was lying propped up in bed, still hooked up to various machines. We all talked for a while about things going on in the city. We told him about the plans that the government had made to build housing for the factionless, who would have food provided for them. The current factionless had the choice of staying factionless, retrying initiation, or living outside the gates. Most of the people moved outside the gates temporarily while the housing was being built, although some of the younger ones decided to rerun initiation. I know for a fact that most factions were trying not to fail any of their initiates anymore unless they really deserved it. Then, we tell Uriah the big news. When he figured that out, we could barely keep him in his bed. He was so pumped that he made Zeke go and pack his stuff for him.

Now it's early morning, and Tris, Christina, Zeke and I are lugging bags into the moving van. Uriah is already inside, because although he was out for a week, he insisted on not being brought on a stretcher, but we compromised that he couldn't help us carry anything. It's a hot day, and soon we are sitting in the van, hot and sticky with sweat. Uriah has the whole back row to himself, so us four are crammed into a row for three, so Tris is practically sitting on me. At first, we try making small talk, but eventually give up and just sit in silence. Everyone is eager and excited, but still physically exhausted. I get a couple of hours of sleep before we arrive. We pull through the gates into the Amity compound. Zeke, Christina, Tris and I get off here, but the van will separately drive Uriah and our bags since we can't take them on the train with us.

Tris POV

After the four of us get off the van, we walk to the main square outside of the Amity compound. Apparently, people have been coming in and out of Chicago in the past few days to start new lives. The same reason we're here, I guess. When I hear the train coming by, I giggle, and Tobias looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You just never giggle. It's nice!" he smiles at me and we begin to run.

"Its just... I've missed this!" I scream over the train's wind. Tobias leaps on first, then the others. I wait for them to be able to help me, because I am still weak from my gun wound. I break into a sprint and jump. Tobias holds my waist and I grab the handle. Pain shoots through my arm, but it doesn't last long. We are on our way back, finally. After another half hour, I see the Dauntless compound. We're going to take the roof entrance, just like I did during initiation. I stand up, and so do the others. Christina grabs my hand, winks at me, and says "On three. Remember?"

Of course I remember. That is when we first became friends. I take a step back, still holding her hand, and then, on three, launch myself forward. This time, I don't land on my knees, but on my feet. My ankles hurt upon impact, but after, Zeke, Tobias, Christina and I are standing around the ledge. I step up.

"First jumper again, Tris? Come on, give someone else a chance!" Zeke protests. He shoves me out of the way and jumps. His screams and whoops follow him down the hole. Next is Christina, then Tobias, who is afraid of heights but nonetheless jumps, then I am left standing there alone. I take a deep breath, then freefall forwards. The air whips through my hair around my face, but my tight clothes prevent material from flapping around. For less then a second, I feel like I am suspended, falling into nothingness. Then, I hit the net. Tobias pulls me out, just like he did that first time.

Apparently Uriah is already in the hospital. We go pick up our bags and head to our respective apartments, which have been booked by Tobias. When I take my key, I notice that it is identical to Tobias's. Then it hits me. We're sharing a room. We're living together. He looks at me in concern, as if to see if I approved; I am fine. I'm actually excited. I won't ever lose Tobias again. We walk to our apartments. Christina's is a floor above ours and at the other end of the hallway, so we're near each other, but not too much so.

Tobias unlocks the door and we walk in. Everything is bare. It's small, but fine for us two. First, there is a living. It's big enough, but completely empty. We drag our bags in and look around. To the right, there is a small kitchen, with just a sink, stove, oven , fridge, and counter. We walk back into the living room and enter the bedroom, which is across from the main door. The bedroom is small, and it has one double bed. On either side of the bedroom, there are doors. One leads to a small walk-in closet. The other leads to a bathroom. The bathroom is also pretty big. It has both a shower and a bathtub, and obviously a toilet and sink.

"Well, welcome home!" Tobias sighs, putting down our bags. It doesn't look like home though, Everything is white, bare and cold. Empty. But for now, we both shower and crawl into bed. It's been a long day, and although it is early I am already falling asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Anyways, please review if you want me to continue or if you have any ideas! I will do Truth or Dare in the following chapters, and I will definitely try to update more often...! So as per usual, review review review! ****I've already written the next chapter, so if you guys can get me to 8 reviews by tonight I'll post again earlier than usual! If not, well, don't worry I'll still post it just in one of two days. Thanks :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't get enough reviews to post this earlier, as much as I would have liked that :( but I mean, it's here anyways! READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Please kindly refrain from suing me. **

**Chapter 7-**

Tris POV

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed. Tobias is next to me, still fast asleep with one arm hanging out of the bed. Tobias. Right, we're in Dauntless. I slip out of bed as quietly as possible and take the chance to have a shower. I grab my bag that I still haven't unpacked and lock the bathroom door. I get into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I wash my hair, condition it, and then get out. I dry myself, and start dressing. I put on an old black bra, but then I notice something strange. It is too tight on me; I've grown. My form has filled out, finally. I look in the full-length mirror, and see that I have curves that weren't there before. Even my face has balanced out. I am not beautiful, but when I outline my eyes as Christina taught me, I might even be considered pretty. I stare in the mirror. I still haven't gotten used to mirrors, my Abnegation instinct is still there. But I've always found reflections intriguing, so I don't look away.

The initiates are coming next week. I need to get fit and strong again before they come, so I brush my teeth. Today I will go shopping with Christina, as I am down to my last outfit, which is an extremely tight black tank top and black jeans that are also stretched tight across my skin. I throw a jacket on top and zip it up, because a considerable amount of cleavage is showing and I want to buy new clothes. I leave the bathroom, and see that Tobias is awake and dressed. He's me a hug and says "I never thought you would get out of that bathroom!"

"Well I'm going down to breakfast, meet you there?"

"Yep," he replies and winks. "Save me a seat!"

Breakfast is great, and soon Christina is dragging me to the main shopping area of Dauntless. I look around the crowds reflexively for Caleb. That's another reason I wanted to come back. I know that Caleb moved back to the city, to teach younger students in the school. Caleb is mad at me, for doing what I did, but I know that as soon as he hears that we are in Dauntless he will come and visit. No, he is not there. After the whole morning and afternoon of shopping, not just for clothes but also for house decorations, I come back with a good load. Several shirts and tank tops, all black. Pants, leggings, jeans, skirts, jackets, and of course black lace-up combat boots. As soon as Christina finds out that I need new bras, she drags me to the lingerie store. She makes me buy several push-ups but I also get plain ones for good measure. More underwear and socks. Perfume, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, blush, brushes... A huge makeup case that (again) Chris made me get. Toiletries.

Finally, Christina eyes me, and then drags me to the pharmacy. I groan, because I know that she has a sneaky look in her eye and I can guess what she has in mind. "Chris, are you serious? Now?"

"Always be prepared, Tris. You don't want to be getting pregnant anytime soon, I'm guessing." So we both leave with a container of small white pills. Right after, we quickly visit Uri to make sure that he's ok in the hospital. He just groans and complains that he's bored.

By the time we walk back to our respective apartments, we're both practically drowning underneath all the shopping bags. Dauntless gave us extra shopping points to spend to get us started off, for furnishing our house and all, but I decided I would wait for Tobias before deciding to buy anything big like a couch. I nearly collapse on my floor, and begin to fill my closet with clothes.

When Tobias comes back, his eyes widen at my haul. "Holy crap... "

"Just be glad that I stopped Christina from buying your closet as well. No, I'm serious, she wanted to!" I protest when he chuckles.

"Anyways, I spent the day with Zeke. Apparently Uriah's getting released tomorrow morning, so, in Zeke fashion, there is a game of Dauntless or Candor at his house tomorrow evening to celebrate his return!"

I groan. These parties aren't really my thing, but then again, we're Dauntless so I should get used to them. "Fine," I say. Tobias smiles, and leans down to kiss me.

"I was going to say wear extra layers, but I mean, if you don't that's fine with me," he whispers into my ear. I shove him.

"You wish. But don't forget that everyone else there will have to see the same things that you do..." He frowns at this, but I smile against his neck and he kisses me again. The kiss deepens, but I gently push him off.

"Come on, we need to go see Uriah. He wants to know about initiation."

The rest of that evening is spent around Uri's hospital bed. We are discussing initiation procedures, because he and Christina had been assigned to train the Dauntless born.

"So for the Divergent," he says "the government says that they are free to do whatever they like because they don't pose any harm. Right? But they still have an unfair advantage during initiation stage two. "

"Correct," Tobias answers. "But the Bureau has the fear serum that will affect Divergents as well. So we can just use that."

"Perfect!" Christina shouts. "I can't wait to beat up these initiates. Uri, I'm so pumped!" We all laugh as Christina tries to do a 'scary face' for us.

Tobias and I head back to our room after dinner. Once we get there, I shower quickly again and slip on an old oversized t-shirt of Tobias's. I sit on the bed and he kisses me from behind. He starts at the back of my neck, but then travels across my jawline to my lips. He tastes like the minty toothpaste in our bathroom. Soon his shirt is off and we are fully making out. My hands wrap around his neck as he grabs my waist, pulling me into him. Like earlier, the kiss deepens and becomes more desperate until the phone rings. Tobias rolls his eyes and mutters "great timing". I roll off of him (I didn't even notice that we were lying down) and answer.

"OMIGOSH TRIS WE NEED TO GO DRESS SHOPPING WE FORGOT TO BUY DRESSES OMIGOODNESS HOW COULD I FORGET!"

"Calm down Christina, we'll be able to another time. AND you kindofinterruptedmeandfour..."

"Ohhhhhhhhh" she replies slyly. "I didn't know you were busy. Well sorry, and have fun. I am winking to you right now!" She hangs up before I even say bye.

"Now, where were we," I say walking back to Tobias, but he's already pulling his shirt back on.

"Another time Tris," he says kissing me goodnight. I fall asleep without problem.

**A/N: Don't worry guys I haven't forgotten about Caleb! He's making an appearance next chapter ;) so come back for more! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Every comment brightens my day, even if it is criticism, because it means that you actually take time to read and give me your thoughts so I can improve. However, I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, so I don't know if anybody is enjoying this (?) so please leave your thoughts, I might even give you a shoutout! So on that note, review, review, review! Next chapter coming soon! Any ideas for the truth or dare? **


End file.
